The Savage
category:MissionsSavage, The de:Promathia-Mission 4-2 }} }} }} Walkthrough Side note: A geomagnetic fount can be found just beyond where you enter Monarch Linn, although it's not as useful now that there's a Home Point. * Head to Riverne - Site #B01 via the Dilapidated Gate at ( ) of Misareaux Coast for a cutscene. ** You can go to the Riverne - Site #A01 Home Point and use Escape, exit through the gate and then re-enter to get the cutscene. * Proceed to Monarch Linn. ** Enter the first Spatial Displacement. ** The Wyverns in this area drop Giant Scales. You will need one to reach Monarch Linn, two if you want to activate the geomagnetic fount. Be careful of the Blazedrakes, as they will sight aggro at any level. ** Travel westward to the Unstable Displacement at ( )/( ) and trade a Giant Scale to it. Continue northwest to the Spatial Displacement at ( ). *** To unlock the geomagnetic fount, continue southwest and enter the Spatial Displacement at the tip of ( ), then trade your second Giant Scale to the Unstable Displacement in front of you, then continue south through the next Spatial Displacement until you find the Stone Monument. The fount is just behind it. ** Enter the Spatial Displacement on the southeast side of ( ). Monarch Linn is just ahead. * Enter the battlefield for The Savage. * After defeating Ouryu, head to Tavnazian Safehold (Home Point #3) and talk to Justinius at ( ) on the upper level for a cutscene. Ouryu This battlefield is no longer level capped. Any solo-friendly job setup can handle Ouryu with ease. If you are attempting this at a lower level, it is recommended to bring 2-6 Mistmelts. These can be obtained via the Fly High quest. * Buffs will wear off upon entry. * The time limit for this fight is 30 minutes. * Ouryu is immune to earth-based effects and spells. * Ouryu will give up at about 30% health, meaning you need to inflict approximately 6000 points of damage. * Can use Invincible at about 75% - 95% HP. * Alternates from being on the ground and in the air. The maximum duration of each phase is two minutes. ** On the ground, Ouryu's attacks deal physical damage. In the air they deal earth elemental damage, and ignore shadow images, Invincible and any form of physical damage reduction. ** While Ouryu is in the air, all melee attacks will miss. *** Dragoon Jump attacks will still connect. *** If you are using Curing Waltz as your primary heal source, it is wise to keep your TP high in preparation for his flight mode. ** Mistmelt can be used to temporarily force Ouryu back to the ground. * Ouryu has an extremely high resistance against Stun effects. * Special Attacks: ** On the ground: *** Absolute Terror: Inflicts Terror, halting all actions until it wears. *** Geotic Breath: Cone Attack dealing Earth damage. *** Horrid Roar: Single target attack with a Dispel effect removing up to 15 buffs, including food. Also resets enmity. *** Spike Flail: Area attack dealing physical damage. Used only if someone behind it has hate. Absorbed by shadow images. *** Typhoon Wing: Frontal area attack dealing physical damage and inflicting Blindness. ** In the air: *** Bai Wing: Area attack dealing Earth damage and inflicting Slow. *** Ochre Blast: Area attack dealing Earth damage. *** Touchdown: Area attack dealing magical damage. Used when landing if a Mistmelt was not used. ** Magic: *** Slowga *** Stoneskin *** Stonega II * After defeating Ouryu for the first time, your title will become Mist Melter. * You'll return to the entrance of Monarch Linn. The Spatial Displacement will let you return to Riverne, or warp you straight to Misareaux Coast. **If you return to Riverne, you can use the Home Point there.